


Fanart: A quiet afternoon

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Genderswap, Kink Meme, Teen Wolf kink meme, girl!Isaac, girl!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for prompt at TW Kink Meme:<br/><i><a href="http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/5710.html?thread=4888910#t4888910">girl!Isaac/girl!Scott, a quiet afternoon in Scott's room where the rest of the world doesn't matter and they have all the time in the world to explore each other's bodies.</a></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: A quiet afternoon

[ ](http://papryka.dreamwidth.org/3564.html)


End file.
